Ligand-dependent changes in conformation alter the rates at which SH groups of the Na ion plus K ion dependent transport ATPase react with radioactive labeling reagents. Proteolytic degradation of the labeled components of this enzyme is expected to reveal those loci which become conformationally mobile during active sodium transport.